


Odyssey

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, MegumareHikaru drabble-by-prompt challenge, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hai, Sher-san~!! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini ^^)//</p>
<p>tadinya saya sempet ngeblank, tapi berkat satu kata ajaib(?) yang saya temuin di kamus, saya langsung kepikiran untuk nulis ini dan btw, asik juga pake sudut pandang Fudou (setelah waktu itu saya nulis dari sudut pandang Haruna wkwk *heh*)</p>
<p>alright then, semoga hasilnya memuaskan 8"///D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>salam, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlau_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlau_).



Aku tak pernah menghiraukan petunjuk yang terpancang di tepian.

Tidak juga meladeni pengguna jalan yang serampangan.

Aku tak masalah dengan segala undakan atau lika-liku tikungan.

Karena ada kamu yang membimbingku pada tujuan hidup ini; kebahagiaan.

 

* * *

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5 inc  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Aspal yang membentang tertutupi oleh dedaunan yang gugur dari dahannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup helaian birumu yang tertutup topi berhias bulu.

Tak kurang tigapuluh sentimeter di samping kananmu, ada aku yang tertawa geli melihat sudut bibirmu belepotan krim cokelat dari _sundae_ yang kaumakan.

“Biasa saja makannya, belum pernah bertemu es krim ya?”

“Hmm ….” Kau merengut, pipimu menggembung. “Kalau iya, kenapa?” tanyanya sembari memalingkan wajah dengan angkuh, membuatku semakin tergelak.

“Duh, kau ini ….” aku mengambil sapu tangan di saku dan menyeka bibirmu perlahan. “… Terus yang setiap hari kutemukan di _freezer_ kulkasmu itu apa? Susu beku?” kataku, meledekmu.

“Lagian … nyaris musim dingin begini kok makan es krim,” kataku lagi, lalu menyakukan kembali sapu tanganku.

“Akio-kun berisik, deh. Kalau mau minta bilang saja,” kau pun kembali menikmati kudapanmu.

“Aku tidak suka es krim,” sahutku.

“ _Meh_ ….” kau menggerutu. “Memangnya apa sih yang kamu su—“

“—Aku sukanya kamu.”

“Eeeh?!” kau bergegas menatapku dengan kelabu yang menyiratkan keterkejutan, juga menampilkan wajahmu yang merona.

“Kenapa?” kubawa kau dalam dekapan. “Kamu tahu, ‘kan, aku hanya suka padamu?” senyumku mengembang sempurna, menggodamu.

“Y-Yaa … Aku tahu kok, tanpa perlu kamu katakan,” balasmu, masih dengan rona merah di wajah.

“Bagus, bagus. Kamu sudah peka sekarang,” kataku sembari menggelitik dagumu, hingga kamu mengerang.

“Hei, siapa yang kamu bilang ‘sudah peka’? memangnya aku se- _clueless_ itu?!”

“Bercanda, bercanda ... Jangan ngambek, dong,” ujarku di sela tawa.

Kau hanya mendengus lalu melempar gelas kosong berikut sendok kotornya ke tempat sampah terdekat—masuk! Aku kagum padamu, serius deh, bagaimana caranya kamu selalu tepat sasaran begitu?

Kemudian kamu melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku, menyembunyikan wajahmu di _sweater_ hitamku. Aku bisa merasakan dirimu menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan mungkin kamu bisa mendengar dentum jantungku yang temponya lebih cepat.

Kita berbelok di tikungan, melewati deretan toko dan beberapa orang dalam diam. Tak betah berlama-lama dalam keheningan, aku pun bersuara. “ _Ne_ … Haruna.”

“Hm?”

“Selama ini, ketika kamu berjalan bersamaku, apa kamu merasa bahagia?”

Kudengar kamu mendengus geli. “… Masih tanya?” lalu kepala bersurai birumu menengadah dan bibirmu membentuk garis cekung yang sangat kusukai—senyum manismu.

“Hmm … Jadi itu jawabanmu ….” aku mengangguk paham. Kamu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

“Aku juga merasakan yang sama, kok,” ucapku kemudian. “Aku selalu menikmati tiap-tiap langkah yang kupijak bersamamu, tiap hembus angin yang menerpa kamu dan aku ….”

“Jadi … Akio-kun senang menggombal sekarang?” kamu tertawa lagi.

“Ah … kau tidak bisa diajak romantis,” gerutuku.

“Bercanda …!” kamu berseru dengan riang, lalu mengeratkan dekapanmu. “Tapi yang namanya perjalanan itu … selalu ada akhirnya, ‘kan?”

Aku menatapmu sebentar kemudian beralih ke depan. Di ujung jalan sana atap rumahmu yang berwarna seperti labu tampak menjulang dengan angkuh.

“… Tidak juga,” jawabku.

Kamu memandangku, ragu. “Maksudnya?”

Senyuman nakal kembali mengembang sempurna. “ _Perjalanan menuju kebahagiaan kita malah akan mulai sesaat lagi._ ”

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> hai, Sher-san~!! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini ^^)//
> 
> tadinya saya sempet ngeblank, tapi berkat satu kata ajaib(?) yang saya temuin di kamus, saya langsung kepikiran untuk nulis ini dan btw, asik juga pake sudut pandang Fudou (setelah waktu itu saya nulis dari sudut pandang Haruna wkwk *heh*)
> 
> alright then, semoga hasilnya memuaskan 8"///D
> 
>  
> 
> salam, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
